


Hurt and Comfort

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Kinktober [13]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Edgeplay, Finger Sucking, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: What happens when Link presses Rhett's buttons too hard?





	Hurt and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> **Edgeplay** | Threesome (or More) | Role Reversal | Cunnilingus

Rhett was a big man. Not someone you really wanted to mess with. Not someone whose buttons you wanted to push. Even when not angry the man tended to tower above others, himself included.  
  
Link should have left well enough alone, "Rhett," he tried to get the blond's attention. The taller man seemed to be ignoring him as his shoulders inched up towards his ears. "Rhett," he tried again, leaning into the taller man's space.  
  
"Not now," was hissed back to him, one hand trying to brush away the arm leaning on his desk.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Link. Enough." The finality in Rhett's voice made his spine tingle. Rhett was hardly this short with him, and it made fear clamp around his heart.  
  
"Look I-" this time he was cut off by Rhett standing up. The blond towering over him, a low growl escaping his throat. Link instinctively took a step back. He did not want to mess with Rhett, not when he was like this.  
  
But Rhett didn't relent, crowding into Link's space until the smaller man felt the wall behind his back, causing a jolt to go through him. "What do I have to do to get you to back off Neal?"  
  
Link swallowed, "I was just trying to ask about-"  
  
"The edits? The email? The final cut? The More, the episode, the sound quality? What's eating you that you need my undivided attention?" Rhett's normally green-gray eyes were warm, at the moment they were dark with swirling anger and annoyance.  
  
"I was only curious-"  
  
"If I ask you to sit at your desk quietly, are you?" the blond was pressing Link into the wall, his shoulder blades biting into the hard surface painfully.  
  
"Of co-"  
  
The pressure in his chest where the words were trapped was sudden and intense. The fear taking up so much space his heart had to work double time to pump blood into his chest. Shaking fingers clasped the wrist in front of him, the hand on his throat easing enough for a rasping breath to rattle his chest.  
  
The thumb pressed against his carotid artery gently brushed along the skin before pressing in. The silent request heard, Link hummed softly before his air was cut off again.  
  
It only took moments for his lungs to scream, the air trapped inside aching to burst out. Link could feel the way his body rolled and writhed, his back arching from the wall in a bid to try and get air back into his lungs. Only to have his chest brush against Rhett's, the man unrelenting in his grip.  
  
Only once his vision began to spot and darken around the edges did his throat get released. Slumping down into Rhett's chest, Link shuddered as his sore lungs filled with a handful of breaths. "I'm not gonna ask again Link. You gonna stay quiet?"  
  
Link balled his hands in Rhett's shirt, using him as leverage to push himself back. "Su-"  
  
He really should have known better than to try and talk, his voice had been rough from Rhett's harsh treatment of his neck. The simple rasp of it enough to cause the blond's fingers to squeeze the air from his throat.  
  
He could feel how heavy his arms were getting, how much effort it took to cling to the taller man as his lungs shivered in his chest. Trying again to shift his body away from the wall biting into his back, Link could feel how hard he was when he brushed against the blond.  
  
The dark haired man saw how Rhett's eyes widened, the small smile slipping across his features. "Oh? Is this why you wanted to get me riled up? Wanted me to throw you around until you're a panting whining mess?" The pressure on his throat shifted, air rushing into his lungs but the feeling of lightheadedness continued.  
  
And he did, he panted and whimpered low in his throat, around the aching in his chest. Link tried to shake his head no, that those weren't the sounds he wanted to make. The blond just smiled cruelly at him, "You always have to be in charge don't you? Always bossing me around. Bossing everyone around. Everything has to go according to your whims or you turn into an absolute nightmare. Even when we're in bed together, you're the one calling the shots."  
  
Rhett licked a stripe up Link's earlobe, "Not today buddyroll." Just when the smaller man thought he was going to pass out, Rhett released the pressure on his neck completely. The bespectacled man's heart throbbing in his abused throat. Instead of the whole body slump he did the first time, the blond pressed his hips into the smaller man's, keeping his lower half flush against the wall. Link startled at the hard length pressing next to his, the heat and intensity of it drawing a low moan.  
  
"See, you want this. You just can't admit to it. Too prideful," Rhett punctuated his statement with a roll of his hips.  
  
Link shook his head, the gentle cage of Rhett's fingers a threat towards the use of his voice. "Don't," the word came out mangled and rough.  
  
Rhett humped into his limp body again, "Then why you so hard for me baby?"  
  
Link whimpered again, his own body betraying him as his hips chased the friction. Rhett's free hand ran along the side of Link's body, causing the smaller man to try and jerk away. "Stop," his voice was soft and had no bite to it.  
  
The fingers caging his throat clamped down, cutting of the whine in his throat. "Not happening," Rhett's voice had lowered, the angry edge to it almost non-existent.  
  
Link groaned, the sound muffled in his sore chest. Rhett's long fingers were working both their pants open at lightning speed. "We're gonna have to make this quick, never know who might need us," the sound of denim hitting the floor made his heart hiccup in his chest. Rhett pressed a kiss to the side of Link's gaping mouth, the brush of lips too soft for what was happening and making Link's head spin.  
  
He whimpered as air entered his lungs, the weakness in his body being used against him as his body was turned and his chest pressed into the wall. "Suck," fingers were pressed to his lips.  
  
The dark haired man wet his lips with a groggy tongue, the muscle not quite up to speed on the urgency needed. Link's tongue darted out to wrap around the offered fingers, the digits pressing past his lips.  
  
Link could feel the drool run down his chin, the force with which Rhett was finger fucking his mouth making obscene squelching noises that made the smaller man's face burn.  
  
The fingers were removed and Link sighed around the pain in his throat. Link felt the slick press of Rhett's fingers against his rim, pressing inside, giving almost no time for the smaller man to adjust to the intrusion. The stretch and burn made tears gather in his eyelashes, a soft whimper escaping him even as his hips canted down, bearing down on the fingers.  
  
A soft shushing sound and a hand on his hips to help still Link's movements helped calm the smaller man. He groaned as the fingers pressed against his prostate, the pain mingling with pleasure. This time with the fingers pressed in he pressed back against the hand despite the steadying hand on his hip.  
  
The fingers slipped out and Link shivered at the sudden emptiness, the hand on his hip moved to the space between his shoulders, pinning the dark haired man's chest to the wall. Crushing the air from his lungs slightly.  
  
The head of Rhett's dick pressed against Link's entrance, slowly pressing into the tight heat.  
  
The friction, the pain, the fullness was all dizzying. His hip pressing back towards the intrusion, he could feel his own dick smearing precome along his stomach. Wires being crossed, pain turning to pleasure and racing through his veins. "Please," Link whispered into the wall where his face was pressed.  
  
Rhett rolled his hips sharply into Link, drawing a groan from both men. "Told you to shut up Neal," the hand pressing him into the wall moved to his scalp. Long fingers pulled at his hair roughly, a sharp gasp falling past lips at the sharp sting.  
  
"Make me," Link pressed back against the taller man.  
  
The hand in his hair hauled the shorter man flush against Rhett. The hand shifted from hair to throat, crushing the wanton sounds where they were being made.  
  
Rhett kept pounding into Link's tight body, groaning at the effort of holding him in the place he needed to chase his own orgasm. All the while the dark haired man was dizzy with the lack of oxygen, and the knowledge that he was going to have a hand shaped bruise marking him as  _ Rhett's _ .  
  
Link could feel his orgasm building, the sweet pressure almost too much compared to the ache in his throat and lungs. He was allowed a few short breaths, broken pleas for more tumbling past his lips before the hand clamped down again.  
  
Rhett shifted the hand not on Link's throat to his leaking dick, giving him a few rough tugs. It was enough for Link to be pushed over the edge, the dark around his vision being replaced with blinding white as he painted the wall in front of him.  
  
His whole body clamping down on Rhett caused the blond to moan and pump his own release into the dark haired man. The hand on Link's throat easing up, gently soothing over tender skin.  
  
"Shhhh, I got you baby," Rhett pressed a tender kiss to Link's neck.  
  
Link was crying, he could feel the dampness on his face. He slumped towards the wall when Rhett pulled out of him with a soft groan. Long arms wrapped around him and pulled him towards the couch. "It's over. You did so well Link," soft kisses were pressed to Link's forehead and cheeks. "You were amazing."  
  
Link sniffled harshly, his throat and chest still sore from the abuse. "'Ove you," he whispered. Tears spilling over his cheeks once more.  
  
"I love you so much Link. I'm so proud of you," large hands removed his glasses and pressed kisses to fluttering eyelids. "I'm sure your throat is feeling real rough right now, so lets get some water into you, okay?"  
  
Link nodded his head slightly, his body slumping in Rhett's grip even more. "C'mon bo, stay with me. Gotta get this water into you, okay? Then we're gonna have some ice cream. That'll feel real nice on your throat won't it?"  
  
"Soup," his voice rattled on the word.  
  
"Soup it is. Whatever you need. Okay, so let's get this water down first." Link hummed as he took the bottle from large hands. Hands that hurt, hands that soothed the pain away.  
  
Link smiled before pressing a soft kiss to Rhett's beard, "Love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this while I was on an art date. In a Starbucks. Don't ask how I didn't melt into a puddle.
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
